


This Must Be the Place

by thinenotthee



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Horatio's POV, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, for like half a line, implied they're about to get up to some more stuff, rated teen for brief mention of past sex, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinenotthee/pseuds/thinenotthee
Summary: A soft morning for Hamlet and Horatio.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	This Must Be the Place

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has made me fantasize deeply about the tenderness of waking up next to another person and spending time in bed with that person, so I'm projecting a bit onto the boys.
> 
> Title taken from The Lumineers' "This Must Be the Place (Naive Melody)"

When Horatio woke, he did not expect to feel warmth next to him. More often than not, Hamlet would already be up for the day (or more likely not have been in bed at all the night previous), leaving Horatio to wake up a little cold and a little lonely.

Today, though, Horatio woke up to an arm wrapped around his waist and a little huff of breath on the nape of his neck every few seconds. The sunlight coming through the window fell across his arm where it splayed out over the bed, inching its way up to his face. Horatio wanted to turn around so he could see his prince first thing in the morning, but he knew better than anyone that Hamlet getting a full night of sleep was a rarity, so he would make due with relaxing back against his chest until the prince woke up.

Horatio felt himself drifting off again when he felt a squeeze around his waist and heard a yawn coming from behind him. Horatio smiled to himself.

“Good morning, my lord,” he whispered, not wanting to break the tranquility of the moment.

“Mmm,” Hamlet groaned in response, and Horatio could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Hamlet squeezed around his waist again and nuzzled his forehead between Horatio’s shoulder blades. “What time is it?”

“Late enough to be getting up,” Horatio replied just to tease him. He didn’t feel much like getting up and he wouldn’t unless Hamlet wanted to—which, judging by the way he groaned at Horatio’s suggestion, he didn’t.

“I am not moving from this bed and you can’t make me.” That answered that question, then.

“I forgot how petulant you are in the mornings, even after a full night of sleep,” Horatio said, placing his hand atop Hamlet’s resting on his stomach.

Hamlet shifted behind him before suddenly a lot of weight was pressed into his side as Hamlet climbed over Horatio to lie on the other side of the bed facing him. Horatio groaned as Hamlet made himself comfortable under the covers again.

“You could have just asked me to turn around, you know? Instead of pressing your knobby little fingers into my spleen.” Horatio rubbed the spot on his side Hamlet had pressed all 107 pounds of his body into.

“You had no complaints about my knobby little fingers last night, dear Horatio.” Hamlet smirked, then winced as the sunlight came to fall directly in his eyes, causing Horatio to chuckle again. “Shut up, you’re so mean, Horatio. I deserve more respect than this as your fellow student.”

Horatio leaned in to press a kiss to Hamlet’s nose, admiring the way his nose scrunched up as he did so. For all his brashness, Hamlet was a lot like a kitten that demanded attention but then wanted nothing to do with you once you had it. It was as adorable as it was frustrating.

“I’m sorry, my lord, I will not make fun of your knobby little fingers or any part of your royal personage ever again.” Horatio made sure to lay the flattery on thick just to spite his prince.

“I hate you. Why do I spend any time with you?”

Horatio wrapped his arms around Hamlet, pulling him close and kissing his forehead, brushing the dark hair out of the way. “Because I’m the only one willing to put up with your antics and mood swings on a regular basis. Also, you can only talk to yourself so much and you seem to prefer your sounding boards when they talk back, for whatever reason.”

“You are not a sounding board, Horatio!” Hamlet said with much more fervor than Horatio was expecting. Hamlet placed his hand right over Horatio’s heart and looked there instead of in Horatio’s eyes. “You are a trusted friend and confidant and stunning intellectual and a fantastic lover, did I mention that?”

“You’ve said so before,” Horatio says, nudging Hamlet’s chin up so he would look at him. “I was joking, Hamlet. The last thing you need to worry about is making me feel inadequate.” Despite Hamlet’s status, it was true. He had done nothing but treat Horatio as an equal, as strange as that seemed to Horatio.

Horatio could see that Hamlet was still thinking too hard, so he pressed a firm kiss to his lips, hoping to both distract him from his thoughts and remind him that Horatio was here for him no matter what. Hamlet responded with earnest zeal, the way he did everything where Horatio was involved. The prince pushed firmer on Horatio’s chest until he had no choice but to roll onto his back, Hamlet climbing on top of him. Straddling his hips, Hamlet’s hands roved over Horatio’s chest as he kissed him, his hands landing on his abdomen as he kissed down Horatio’s neck. This wasn’t quite what Horatio had planned for, but he wasn’t upset about it.

“I thought… you were too tired to get… out of bed,” Horatio said, interrupting himself with gasps as Hamlet left bites along the column of his throat.

“I’m not out of bed, am I, dear Horatio?” Hamlet responded before returning his attention to leaving marks on Horatio’s neck that he would be hard-pressed to cover if it weren’t scarf weather.

“I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

“But arguing is one of your best skills.” Hamlet had a mischievous glint in his eye. “Well, among some others,” he pretended to consider, a grin spreading over his face.

“Like what?” Horatio prodded. He wouldn’t fall for Hamlet’s game so easily.

“I’m sure you could do a much better job demonstrating than me talking about it.”

“But talking is one of your best skills,” Horatio mocked.

“Then give me something to talk about,” Hamlet said, his face tantalizingly close to Horatio’s.

No, this wasn’t what Horatio had planned for, but then again, nothing about Hamlet went according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!  
> https://thinenotthee.tumblr.com/


End file.
